


The princess and the shield

by DeadPoolio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPoolio/pseuds/DeadPoolio
Summary: Reader is the bastard child of King Regis and the elder sister of Noctis. Princess of Lucis.This is the story of her, and how a certain gargantuan shield stole her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is female in the story, I apologise to male readers or gender neutral readers, it just felt more comfortable to write a female character seeing as I am one.

Gladiolus is 6 years old the first time his father takes him to the castle.  
The whole drive to the citadel he can't sit still, his dad would chuckle every 5 minutes or so at his excitement, Today Gladio was getting a glimpse into his future.  
His father has explained to him on many occasions that the Amicitias have served the royal family of lucis for generations, and although Gladiolus is nought but a child he understands that he'll be expected to serve too when he's older.

'There's great honour in serving my king, and even greater honour in serving my friend. You will one day be kings guard to the crowned prince Noctis, and if the gods are kind, you will have the privilege of being his friend as well'  
His fathers words ring clearly in his head, even at such an early age, everywhere he goes.

The prince is just a baby now, like gladio's little sister Will be when she's born, it's strange to imagine that when they are both grown up they'll spend most of their time together, even stranger to think that the baby will be his king. Near impossible to imagine that the 3 year old prince will be his friend.

They're ascending the steps to the citadel now, His father's hand clasped with his as he tries to keep up with his quicker, bigger strides. When they reach the top his father turns to him and takes a knee, "I want you to be on your best behaviour today, alright Glady? Afterwards we'll go to that bookstore you like and you can pick something, okay?"  
Gladio nods, he can be a good boy.  
"That’s my boy, come on" his father kisses his forehead before rising to his full height and leading him the rest of the way.

Within the citadel walls is unlike anything Gladio has ever seen, it's even better and more beautiful than the castles in the books his father reads to him before bed. The structure and architecture is so elegant, timeless, he can't decide what to look at first, his small head is twisting in every direction physically possible as his father chuckles lowly under his breath beside him, endeared by his son's curiosity.  
Guards everywhere greet his father as they pass, wearing black uniforms, not completely unlike the formal white one his dad wears like a badge of honour.

When they finally do find the king he's outside in the gardens, looking up at the many balconies roofs and walls of the castle surrounding the luxurious enclosure, almost as if he's lost something important up there.  
The king looks like he himself belongs in one of Glady's well-loved books, he's tall with black hair swept back from his handsome face and piercing green eyes.  
His father bows Formally upon sight, a fist over his heart and a slight bow, and gladiolus follows hesitantly, feeling a little silly. 

"Sorry I'm late your majesty. I would like you to meet my son, Gladiolus" 

The king smiles "no need to apologise Clarus, you know this, friend" he turns his attention to gladio next, kneeling till he's around the same height, "it's my pleasure to meet you, little one" he holds his hand out and glady takes it in his own and shakes like his father has taught him to do. 

The king smiles as his smaller hand slips into his own.  
"You have a good firm grip, you'll make a great soldier one day just like your father. I have no doubt" 

Gladiolus beams at the praise, looking up to his dad who meets his smile with his own at the exchange between his boy and his best friend.

"What are you doing out here?" Clarus enquires.

King Regis, as if remembering that he was in fact doing something, looks back up at the castle with a frown in place.  
"I seem to have misplaced my daughter, and by misplaced I mean she's disappeared from her lessons" he frowns. 

Glady looks up at his father as he lets out a chuckle "that's twice this week, she's good" 

"You have no idea" king Regis sighs.  
Then his head whips around to the wall behind him and his posture straightens out to something stiff and imposing instantly.  
"Y/N, what did I tell you about climbing?" His tone suggests that whoever Y/N is, they're in quite a bit of trouble.

Glady follows his line of sight, but with the sun behind whoever is commanding the king's attention from so far up all he can make out is a small shadowed figure perched on the wall above them like a cat.

"Not to" the figure replies, its female definitely, a young girl, sounding particularly bored with the conversation.

"Come down from there at once" 

"Okay. catch!"

"No-" the king's protest is cut off by the figure leaping from the wall, a flash of blue and it completely disappears.  
Gladio can't believe his eyes.  
Another flash and the body re-materialises out of seemingly thin air, to land straight into King Regis' outstretched arms.  
Gladiolus thinks they must be mad or worse, the wall is a ways up, and the 'oof' that's punched out of the king's chest means it must've hurt quite a bit.  
But the smile that the little girl is wearing is full and playful, she lets out a small giggle as she holds her father around the neck, face buried in his shoulder.

Gladiolus feels like the air has been punched out of his chest when he gets a good look at the young girl.  
She's beautiful. He's instantly reminded of the princesses in the ivory towers that the knight travels far and wide to rescue in his favourite books.  
Her skin is warm and _____ as the sun captures and illuminates it behind them, her long black hair flows in loose curls down her back like ropes of liquorice, this she has in common with her father, as well as the deep green eyes of His majesty.  
She's clothed in a casual but tasteful black hooded dress, gloves missing the fingers on her tiny hands and black boots laced up to her shins over lace stockings that are torn and dirty in more than a few places.

"Princess, this is Gladio. He's Clarus's son, and he's your age" King Regis introduces them as he sets his daughter down on her feet beside him.

she's small, a bit shorter than Glady and when she meets his gaze she smiles shyly, gloved fingers twiddling nervously in front of her.  
"hello" she wraps him in a hug so fast he can hardly react before his face is buried in raven curls that smell like a mixture of summer fruits.  
He feels his cheeks burning as he holds the princess against him. He's never met a real princess before, much less been hugged by one.

"So, how'd you slip away today, princess?" Clarus asks, his father looks quite impressed for someone who's talking about breaking rules.  
Gladiolus would hate to see how much trouble he'd be in if his father caught him doing something he ought not be doing, His dad is quite strict when it comes to rules. Though you wouldn't think he was right now, he looks positively charmed by the young menacing princess.

She rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet, green eyes shining as she leans in to say "I warped from one room to the other" in a conspiratorial tone, she grins then, all small straight teeth and Rosey cheeks, before Regis places a firm hand on her shoulder. 

"Which you promised you wouldn't do after what happened last time, little mouse"

The princess pouts, crossing her arms over her chest "that was an accident, I've gotten much better now" she turns back to Clarus "I can climb all the way to the rooftops. And I can warp an even bigger distance than before!"

Gladiolus can't help being in absolute awe of her, he's never seen any girl, especially a princess, so daring. He thought princesses were supposed to be proper and regal, not adventurous, in his books they're pretty and soft but Y/N isn't. She's missing a tooth from her top row, and Gladio can see that her gloved hands are dirty from climbing and her knees are crisscrossed in bandaids underneath her stockings. 

She's amazing.

"I don't doubt you can, though you should hold off climbing for a while, until your nice and big. If the wind picks up it'll take your little body with it" his father jokes, making the princess laugh.

"I'll fly, all around like a bird! You'll see clarus I'll be so magical!" She bounces in place, arms swaying by her sides like wings.

"You'll be so punished more like it" Regis interjects, taking his daughter by her shoulders and bending down to her eye level to fix her with his stern gaze.  
"Look at you, sweetheart, your clothes are torn and you've got about as much dirt on you as you have bad ideas" he sighs, a clear indication that this is an issue that is brought to light more often than not.  
"I'm prepared to forgive you for running away from your guards and tutors today, but only if you spend the day with Gladio, with both boots planted firmly on the ground at all times" 

"I can just take my shoes off" the princess offers, about to give them a demonstration before her father pulls her in again.

"I have my work cut out for me with you don't I? I pray to the six your brother isn't half as difficult as you are, little mouse. Go on now, you can give Gladio a tour. Clarus and I have some work to do" He kisses his daughter on her nose before sending her off.

The princess twirls around to him reaching out to take his hand in hers instantly, and he has to work very hard to not burst into flames Upon contact.  
Y/N doesn't seem affected at all by it though, she simply swings Gladio's arm back and forth slightly as she pulls him away.  
"Do you like climbing?" She asks him, smirking back at her father, who shakes his head in defeat as Gladio's dad laughs at their retreating forms.

The princess shows him around the citadel, her hand never separating from his own as she navigates their way around.  
Glady hasn't had the opportunity to make a friend his own age yet, his mother and father promise that when he attends school this year he'll make plenty, But the girl who's tugging him around and making jokes, her hair bouncing with every step she takes and her voice high pitched like a mouse's squeak, He feels as though he could find a true friend in her.  
He wants to.

The citadel is enormous so they don't get around to everything, just the places the princess deems important enough to share with him, they're on the private floor that holds the king's personal room and the prince and princesses. Gladio feels strange being here, he doesn't know if his father would think it inappropriate of him to be in such a personal space.

"C'mon, do you want to meet my baby brother?" Y/N turns to him as they wait outside a particular room, Glady can hear a woman's hushed voice within, she sounds soothing and gentle. 

"I don’t want to get in trouble" gladio hesitates.

"It's okay. Daddy says one day you'll be noct's shield, like clarus. And we're friends so you can go where you like" she reassures him, squeezing his hand and smiling comfortingly.

Gladio feels a warmth in his chest at the statement. Y/N is his friend, his first real one! He can't wait to tell his dad and mom. 

"O-okay" he flushes, following nervously as the princess pushes the large door open and leads him into the prince's nursery.

There's a young Nanny who's rocking the baby prince softly back to sleep on a rocking chair and humming a gentle lullaby softly. when she spots them she smiles and bows her head respectfully "hello, little princess. Your brother is just going down for his morning rest. His little Highness is quite the professional napper"

The princess giggles, turning to Gladio with a smitten look "all he does is sleep! dad says I didn't sleep even half as much as noct does" she walks to the nanny and leans up to kiss the 3 year old's forehead small fingers brushing locks of raven hair back from his pale forehead. 

They're not entirely the same, Gladio notices. but they share some subtle similarities. The dark raven hair the most noticeable of the handful, while they both share their looks with their father, Y/N has a strong feminine beauty to her features that must've come from her mother, her eyes appear to have worlds hidden inside them, her somewhat rough exterior hiding something so soft and pretty underneath like a prize.  
It makes Gladdy confused just to think about it, he's thought girls are pretty before, like his mommy, and her friends but he's never felt so.. Silly over one of them before.

Gladio heard somewhere that the eldest Lucis child has a different mother, which a lot of people have different opinions about. Gladio doesn't see the issue, the way the older girl looks at the young prince, with all the love in the world shining in her green eyes, they could very well be full siblings.  
He doesn't dare ask the princess about it, he has a feeling it might upset her to know people think of her as only the prince's half sister.

"And who's this handsome young man?" The woman smiles, looking over to Gladio before she stands to tuck the prince into his crib once more.

"This is Gladio, he's my new friend. His dad is clarus" 

"Well I can see that now. it's a pleasure to meet you Gladio. Come now, you don't want to disturb the young prince, six knows how he is when you wake him" she ushers them back out into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind them.  
"I'll bring some snacks up for you both in but a minute. Go on and play" 

The princess tugs him further down the hall, and pulls him into another room one door down.  
It's absolutely beautiful.  
Between two huge white marble pillars the rather large bed is made perfectly with [Favourite colour] and white, plush looking bed sheets and a frankly ridiculous number of cushions and stuffed animals on top, the canopy above silk draped and connected to an elegant block of ceiling, that gives way to a circular Cutout in the high roof holding the chandelier above the rug that swirls out from beneath the bed. Its luxurious and delicate. A bookshelf in the right wall artfully cluttered with various tomes and knick knacks, some crayon drawings of animals pinned to a board on the wall, and large windows looking out into the citadel's grounds. A wall mounted tv is playing some nameless animation in the small sitting area where a few lounges and a coffee table occupy the smaller room past the archway to their left.

Although the furniture and the room is rich and extravagant Gladio can see that the space is well lived in, personal markings of the young girl are scattered throughout, it feels warm and personal unlike the rest of the castle, like the princess is showing him the small things that make up Her life, this one and the nursery are the only rooms in the citadel that make Gladio think of a home.  
It must feel so strange living here.

Movement from the soft looking bed draws Gladio's attention, From the corner of his eye he spots a pitch black pup rousing from slumber amongst the variety of stuffed animals, it's little jaw widening as it yawns before jumping down from the bed, tail wagging as it rushes to greet Y/N. she bends to pick it up immediately, turning to gladio when the little pup is snug in her arms.  
"This is my wolf, daddy doesn't want him roaming while he's so small, so he stays in here mostly when I'm busy. He's just a puppy so He doesn't do much else but sleep and eat. like noct" she giggles, scratching the small beast behind his ears, which earns her a pleased little yip and a nuzzle to the chest from the wolf. 

"What's his name?" Gladio asks, reaching a hand between them to stroke the pup's silky black fur, from a closer look he can see that the wolf has the same striking green eyes as the king and his daughter. It's so strange, almost as if the pup was made just for her.

"Cerberus" the princess answers, "daddy found him when he was gone. Cer's mommy died like mine, but daddy didn't want to just leave him so he brought him home and gave him to me" 

"Your mama died?" Gladio asks with wide eyes, the princess has stated this as if explaining the weather, and not speaking about the reason she has life losing their own. Gladio couldn't even think about ever losing his mother. Even considering pondering on it is making his eyes itch. 

"Mhm. I don't know her though" Y/N nods,  
"Do you want to play a game? I have some" she quickly changes the subject, "cor got me a fighting one, we can play if you want to" 

 

They spend the day doing just that, sprawled on the luxurious sofa with a tray of healthy snacks between them, Y/N did bust out a secret stash of candy that she keeps for emergencies (like when she's in trouble and her dad won't let her have sweets) she says a man named Cor gave them to her, and describes him as her best friend.  
It's a shame when a maid comes to collect them both, leading them to the elevators to descend to the main floor.

Gladio glances down at where Y/N and he are still joined, her hand squeezes his gently and she grins at him, rocking back and forth on her feet, then the elevator dings and the doors open and they're led to Their fathers, who are both waiting for them.

"There you are, not a single princess related issue all day. The whole citadel was in an uproar" clarus smiles, he holds his arms out for Gladio and the small boy runs to them, hugging his dad close. He doesn't get to see a lot of him, his father's position in the citadel keeps him rather busy. 

"Did you have a good day?" Regis inquires, setting a hand on his daughters shoulder as he looks down at her. He can't help thinking of how much she looks like her mother.  
Quickly dispelling the notion, he can't think about her, it only causes him heartache.

Y/N nods, bouncing up and down on her feet, she's known for not being able to keep still. "Can Gladio come back tomorrow?" 

This takes Regis by surprise. He's tried quite a few times to get Y/N to socialise with more children her age, but his daughter would rather climb around and get up to no good all alone than have friends. It's a fact that makes him sad for her, he wants Y/N to have people that bring light to her life, Gods know she'll need it one day.  
Clarus had suggested he bring Gladio along for a play date, and Regis was desperate to try again one more time.  
He hasn't ever had such a positive reaction from the young girl, it's the first time she's ever expressed interest in another child that isn't Noctis.

"I'll do my studies and I won't run away anymore" she pleads, looking up at him with those big doe eyes the same as his own, it never fails to make him want to give her the world.

"If it's alright with his majesty, Gladio can visit after your morning lessons" clarus speaks up, overjoyed that his son and the princess have found companionship in each other. They could both use a friend.

"Please please please!" Y/N whimpers, puppy dog eyes on full display now, clever little devil.

"Alright, But you must finish your work first. And no more climbing" 

The princess grumbles unintelligibly, before nodding, She'd like to spend more time with her new friend, and no more climbing doesn't mean no climbing per say.. It just means she can't be caught climbing again.

 

On the car ride to the bookstore Clarus asks his son how his day went.  
"Good. I like Y/N, she's nice and funny" he admits, fiddling with his hands, Clarus smiles.  
"Maybe we can pick out a book for you to read together" he offers, receiving a bright grin from his son and an enthusiastic agreement.  
He believes it's the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some more of Gladio and the reader's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from a child's perspective sucks and I hate it.  
> Please give me some feedback I'm not feeling to confident in the actual writing of the story even though I've planned out the reader's entire life from start to finish.

Three years later…

Small Footsteps echo through the halls of the normally quiet citadel, quick and nimble as a pair of black boots rush through the building, taking an elevator from the top floor to the ground.  
Outside the wind combs through her Flowing black hair as she weaves her way through various guards and other personnel like silk catching wind, with every step bodies move around her like an ocean parting, though the large black beast keeping step with the 9 year old girl is most likely responsible for the exercised caution.  
His piercing green eyes send a message as he prowls beside her, 'I'm calm, but don't stand too close to her'  
He's grown rapidly these past 3 years, much like his human companion.

She's bigger now too, dressed in a black pinstriped dress with a white collar and cuffs, a ribbon tied loosely around her hair and her knees still crossed with bandaids. Time has only seemed to make her that much more beautiful, stronger too, like a rose garden protected by her vines of thorns.

You spot Gladiolus from across the yard like a hawk zoning in on its prey, the young boy is sparring with one of the crown's-guard, because apparently the rigorous training you're already doing at the academy and every Wednesday afternoon together, isn't enough for the future shield.  
Gladio is nothing if not determined.

You're both a little young to be training already, your father was extremely hesitant about you starting so early. He already feels his heart stop every time he's informed that you have hurt yourself doing something you ought not be doing, again. and every time you earn a new scar on your delicate skin his heart aches, you're so much like her… she was wild and uncontainable too, like a storm.  
You become more and more like her with each passing day.

Gladio's short brown hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, his baggy black sweatshirt sticking to his thin body as he follows the instructions of his teacher, his amber eyes flick to your approaching form and a small smile graces his lips for just a second, before he re-focuses on his lesson.  
He was beginning to wonder when you'd come find him.

The two of you have rarely separated since your meeting 3 years ago. Much to the joy of your fathers.  
Those years were spent with the two of you practically attached at the hip.  
When you weren't attending your classes at the royal academy, or taking your private lessons, being scolded by your tutor's or your nanny, you were with Gladiolus.  
Afternoons were spent exploring the vast area of the citadel hand in hand, the two of you spread over a lounge in your Father's private study reading fantasy novels and acting out your favourite action scenes on the expensive furniture. Sleepovers were held with a small tent in the middle of the citadel's lavish garden, sleeping bags and stuffed animals being clutched as scary stories were traded over the light of a torch.  
Bruises and aches traded back and forth after one too many out of hand wrestling matches turned into blatant savagery that involved you and Gladio simply beating each other with complete abandon.  
Rose, your's and your brother's Nanny had almost screamed the citadel down when she'd come out into the garden to check on you both only to find you covered head to toe in dirt, bruised up like mishandled peaches and proudly holding up a fist of lost teeth in your small hand. 

A friendship that could rival that of your Father's was built in those 3 years.

Gladio's trainer spots you waiting at the edge of the training yard for the young boy and smiles, bending down to whisper something in Gladio's ear that makes him flush through his bronze skin, before shoving his trainer and rushing over to you, water bottle in hand and his bag slung over his shoulders.

"It's about time" he grins, hugging you against his chest. He's already so tall for his age, at least a head taller than you, and he's so beautiful, warm brown hair and piercing gold eyes to contradict his soft boyish looks, you remember a conversation with Rose where in which she mused that Gladio would make quite the handsome young man as he grows older, looking at you with a sly smirk that you didn't really understand, but agreed with nonetheless.

"Yuck! You're all sweaty" you groan, attempting to push him off, but he grips you in a headlock and rubs his knuckles into your scalp, rubbing his sweaty arms all over you in the process.

"Ugh! You are the worst" you seethe, he was always finding some way to rile you up. Farting In the cramped space of your sleepover tent, covering your remote control when you play multiplayer in kings knight, writing small notes For you in the Columns of the books you lend him. The boy was a real jerk, but he's your jerk.

"I think you mean the best, c'mon say it and I'll let you go" he hums, thoroughly enjoying the added strength over you his training gives him.

"Never" you grunt, struggling helplessly, Gladio had gotten a lot stronger with his training, and he was already so much taller than you, it was no feat for him to throw you around like a rag doll.

"Then I guess you'll be taking a one way trip to my armpit" he laughs menacingly, you're surprisingly not very hygiene orientated for a princess, but there's still some things he can gross you out with, body fluids being number one on that short list.

"Don't you dare!" 

"Uh oh princess I'm gonna ruin your hair" 

"Cer!" 

The Beast jumps into action immediately, rushing at you both and tackling Gladio, you roll with them but spring back up onto your feet at the last second like a cat, erupting into giggles when you see Cerberus effectively pinning the boy down and attacking his face with enthusiastic sloppy kisses. 

"Ugh! No fair, you can't bring Cer into this!" He laughs, straining his neck to try and avoid the wolf's persistent tongue.

"Aw c'mon Gladio!" You sing song, hands on your hips. "say I'm the best and he'll let you go" 

"When I get out of this you're toast, Princess!" 

"You'll have to catch me first, dingleberry" 

He does in fact catch you half an hour later after a ridiculous wild goose chase through the citadel, and immediately rubs his knuckles into your scalp for a good minute before you cave and say you're sorry.

You're both sitting in your room now, Gladio on the edge of the bed playing gameboy and you reading a comic on the floor in front of him, your hair still a mess from your friend's idea of punishment.

Gladio has been trying to think of the best way to bring up what's been on his mind for the majority of the day.  
"So.. Dad says that you're leaving with his majesty on a trip tomorrow" he remembers something his dad said about sometimes the best way to get through tough situations is just to do it.

"Yeah, Daddy's finally letting Me and Noct come with him. I'm so excited! Ive heard so many stories about our dads' adventures outside the city, I can't wait to see everything!"

He feels a little guilty that he can't be happy for you, he understands first hand how much you miss your dad when he leaves, as the king's sworn shield Gladio's dad has to join Regis when he leaves insomnia too, but apparently he won't be accompanying the King for this particular business trip, as it could take months for him to return.  
He doesn't want to be without his best friend for that long, he misses you already when you're apart, and that's only for days or hours at a time, it'll be so much worse when you leave for the trip.  
"Will- will you miss me?" He murmurs, digging the toe of his sneakers into the carpeted floor, his eyes focused on his lap. He never used to feel too self conscious about how much he cared for you, until some of the boys in his classes at the academy starting teasing him for his 'crush' on the princess. Ever since then he's been a little worried that maybe you don't care about him as much as he does you and it's obvious.

"Will you miss me?" You fire back, a hand on your hip, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah.." he answers sheepishly, ducking his head to avoid your surprised gaze. 

Gladdy has this 'too-cool-to-care' attitude about him, that comes naturally to growing boys, you guess, but sometimes, he'll forget about what you think of him for just a moment, And say something so thoughtful and sweet. these moments are the most precious to you because it feels like everything else just falls away, and all that's left is you and your best friend, who you love very much.

You fling yourself into his arms, wrapping your own around him in a tight hug. "I'll miss you more, stupid" 

He smiles against your shoulder, your long strands of raven hair brushing against his face, he loves the scent of you, that sweet mixture of fruits, it's always been the same ever since you first met, and he's secretly more than a little fond of it.

"I.. I got you something. It's nothing special but.."  
He digs through his bag, holding out a thick brown leather book, the front has your initials printed on it in gold, beside Gladio's own.  
"It's a travel journal, you fill it up with pictures and stories from your trip, and when you come home we'll look at it together and it'll be like I was with you the whole time" 

You take the book from his hands and hold it to your chest, smiling at the kind gesture, it'll be so nice to have something to take with you of the young Shield, and you two share everything else in life, why would your adventures be any different?

"It's beautiful. I love it, Gladio. Thank you" you wrap your arm around him in a half hug, before an idea comes to mind.  
"I have something for you too"

"You do?"

"Yeah, but you have to close your eyes, it's a surprise" 

He looks at you with a raised brow and a suspecting look in his eyes before he huffs and gives in, closing them.  
"If you punch me I swear I-"  
He's cut off from his no doubt colourful threat by your lips on his, a soft press against his mouth, no pucker, no spit, just a nice warmth against his lips, before you pull back with a shy smile plastered across your face. 

"You have to keep that safe, just until I come back.. And then you can return it to me" you gush, your cheeks so red you think they could be on fire. People kiss when they care about each other right? It's not that weird. You kiss Noct and your Dad and Cer, and even uncle Cor and Clarus, so why should Gladio be kept from the comfort of a kiss?  
Still, kissing someone on the mouth for the first time, and that person being Gladio sends a thrill through your system that has your heart threatening to beat right out of your chest.

"O-okay" he nods enthusiastically, looking more like a bobble head than a person, his eyes wide and a sheepish smile spread across his face from ear to ear.

You notice that his hands seem to unconsciously wander to his lips after that, his fingers pressing to the flesh and that same smile lighting up his face, it seems the kiss is a thrill to him too.

The rest of the afternoon the two of you play king's knight and argue about which character is the coolest, Gladio thinks his level 6 knight is, while you're convinced your level 7 Mage is way better than his stupid knight because, "mages have magic Gladio and I have a +3 healing power, what can you do when you take damage?"

"I don't take damage because of my +3 armor. while your waving your staff around like a dork, let the real heroes get to work"

"Screw your knight, I'm a wizard!" 

Which of course ends in the both of you rolling around the floor like complete maniacs trying to get the other to tap out.  
when Clarus and your father come to check on you both, after several reports of you both running around The citadel like chocobos with their heads cut off, they find you both on the carpet, gladio's arms around you in a headlock and your teeth sinking into his arm.

~~~~

Later that night after he's finished with his work, Regis takes the elevator to his sleeping children on the top floor, chuckling to himself as he thinks back to Noct complaining earlier this morning about how much time Y/N spends with Gladio, the younger boy was so used to having his sisters undivided attention, that whenever the older boy would come around, it was like Noct's world was tipped upside down.  
He's glad that Noctis feels so attached to his older sister, Regis himself grew up an only child and if it weren't for Clarus and Cor he would've went insane in this lonely building.  
Noct is a different child to his sister entirely, he's quiet and irritable, fussy and very difficult to deal with if you aren't one of the few people he deems worthy of his fondness, where Y/N has the personality of an energetic dog, Noctis is more like a Cat.  
And still somehow his children are thick as thieves, Noct seems to crave his sisters over excitable nature, on rare occasions Regis has even seen Noct become just as loud and energetic as his sister, especially if she's given him a lot of sugar. 

He fondly remembers when Noctis was Born, Y/N had been so excited all through Aulea's pregnancy, she couldn't wait for a little brother, and then when he finally came she didn't want to let him out of her sight, she'd sneak out of her nursery and into Noct's with her blanket and sleep beside his cot, give him his pacifier if he lost it through the night. She wanted to carry him around like a doll, always asking if She could hold him or play with him.  
He remembers several occasions where he'd wake in the middle of the night after Aulea's passing to check on noct to find his daughter at 4 years old singing to soothe her baby brother. He'd been brought to tears by the sight.

He goes to check on Noct as he usually does, only to find an empty bed, and no sign of the 6 year old boy.  
Huffing in amusement he continues down the hall and pops his head into Y/N's room.

He can see her and a small little lump underneath the blankets, he steps inside and walks silently across the floor to look down at his sleeping children.  
The lamp that casts the room in stars lights up his babies' sleeping faces.  
Noctis is curled in a little ball beside his sister, tucked into her side with his tiny hand curled into the fabric of her pyjamas, his hair brushed back from his forehead and his face soft and peaceful.  
Y/N lays on her back with an arm thrown across Noct's pillow, and the other laying lax on a book opened on her chest, the behemoth plushy Cor had laid in the cot beside her when she was born tucked under the blankets too.  
A smile erupts across Regis' face instantly, and tears are brought to his eyes, he sits on the edge of the bed beside them.  
he desperately wants to remember his children like this, innocent, untouched by the horrors they're destined to face. Moments like this are the most precious, when he can stop being a king and just be a father.  
He pushes some hair off Y/N's forehead and leans down to kiss her temple, at 9 years old she's already taken up the role of protector, he thinks perhaps since the first time she laid eyes on Noct she recognised him.  
Whatever they face, they'll face it together, he can take comfort in that at least.

He's pulled from his thoughts by Cerberus nudging him, a paw sitting on his lap as the beast looks at him, those same haunting green eyes he remembers so fondly.  
"She sent you didn't she?" He whispers, his hand brushing through silky fur, his only response is a yawn and Cer laying flat on his stomach, his head following, but those green eyes still staring up at him.  
"Tell her that she's beautiful, that what we made together is strong and so beautiful" 

The wolf and his sweet princess, both born in the blood of their mothers. He knew as soon as Y/N hugged the pup to her chest that he was meant for her, that even from the grave his love couldn't stop protecting him, or their daughter. 

He prays that when he joins her, his children will be ready. Most of all he prays for the strength to carry on knowing that their lives will be painful and short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I plan on updating a lot more, this story has been swimming around in my head for so long and I've already planned out our readers journey from start to finish. I apologise for the slow updates, it's a little difficult for me to get my thoughts out into written text, but I promise I'm working hard! 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading and commenting! You all inspire to me continue writing xx

You glue the postcard down into the fresh pages of your travel journal with a pleased hum, looking down at the bright yellow and red card with an accomplished smile. 

You've been traveling all day, you, Rose, noct and Cer in the spacious backseat of one of the Crown's many fleet of vehicles.  
Your father and his men are ahead, no doubt already arrived and waiting at the next checkpoint in the regalia.

Noctis and you were both disappointed that your father had separated himself from you both for the trip, but he'd explained that it was a matter of safety and a necessary precaution.  
Lucis was in the midst of a war and if anything happened to your father he wanted you and Noctis to have a fighting chance at escaping should he fall. 

The sun is low over the horizon and you know that you'll have to spend the night on the road or risk run ins with the demons you pester the marshal to tell you stories about at home, which your father won't dare risk with you and noct in his company, he has a modest group of guards with him, one driving the vehicle behind your own and the others with him up ahead in the regalia.  
He's hoping to keep his party small for this particular outing, travelling as discreetly as possible.  
Rose, your driver and your brother are the final pieces of your incognito group. 

You look down at the postcard your father picked up for you at hammerhead this morning, the gas station closest to the crowned city, he stopped to talk to a man he said was an old friend, but had your driver continue on.  
You were disappointed by this since you'd only met 2 of your Father's small group of friends, Clarus and Cor, who both treated you like a niece, and were your favourite people. Alas you never questioned your father, not because you were afraid to but out of the utmost respect. Something, you were taught to regard all people with, but none held yours so much as your father.

"What's that for?" Noct asks, pointing to the postcard you glued into your Travel journal beside the small map of hammerhead's surrounding areas and some notes on your trip so far messily scrawled in glitter pens.

"It's for Gladio, so he can be a part of our adventure too" your cheeks grow warm and pink just thinking of your best friend, is it silly to miss him already?

"Why?" He's gotten to that particular age where everything needs to have a specific reason why, like you and Gladio, he's inquisitive and very intelligent although you're suspicious he pretends not to be.

"Because he's my friend Noct, and I miss him"

"You see him everyday" your younger brother deadpans, sighing heavily.  
He doesn't understand why you're so fond of that oaf. 

"I see you everyday too, but I'd miss you if we were apart. Wouldn't you miss me?"

"I guess" noct grouses, his head propped up on his fist like everything he's forced to do is terribly exhausting, which you've never quite understood since he has it way easier than you but always found endearing nonetheless. 

Noct is often seen as a difficult child for this very reason, what passes for spoiled and arrogant, is really just lonely and unsure how to cope with that, you know first hand what that's like, but for Noct it's different.  
He came into the world with expectations weighing his fragile infantile body down like anchors, slowly dragging him under.  
he knew his mother for 2 years before she was taken from him, in a lot of ways it's a lot worse than your situation, after all how could you miss something you never had? 

He's going to be a king, and kings don't show weakness. You've always been the only person he's ever just been Noctis with, not a king or a prince, but a 6 year old boy who yearns for comfort. So you've never withheld it from him, you hold him when he needs it, comb his hair back from his face and rub his back while he sleeps in your bed (it's always better to sleep with someone who makes you feel safe, Noct) you kiss his wounds and put colourful bandaids over them, read him stories, bring him sweets and pastries when he won't eat anything else (much to the chagrin of rose and her persevering crusade to crush the picky appetite of the young prince) you sing him to sleep and take the blame for his mistakes. Not because he's the future king, and it's expected of everyone to serve his every whim, but because you love him like nothing else matters.

You remember he'd found you upset once, something that was completely foreign to him, you're the older sister, the pillar who holds the world up for him, so he was baffled when he'd found you curled up in a ball on your bed with Cer trying desperately to console you, on a day where you would usually be playing outside or even sneaking out through the maintenance shed in the garden to the park.  
__________  
He'd crawled up beside you and pushed the long strands of hair obscuring your face back, running his small fingertips against your scalp in an imitation of the way you soothe him. 

"Are you hurt?" He'd asked, pressing a warm hand to your forehead and laying on his stomach to get a better angle to peek at your face. 

That day at the academy a few older girls had mistaken your shy nature and general awkwardness around people you don't know for a personal rebuttal.

You've always been a little uncomfortable around people you don't know, all the staff and employees of the citadel you've known since you were able to recall faces, and the only people you really hold lasting conversations with are your father, Clarus, Cor, Noctis and Gladio. 

"I guess she thinks she's too good to talk to us" one girl sneered, her face switching from something so warm and kind to something utterly disgusting in the blink of an eye.

"It doesn't matter. She's not a real princess anyway, just a bastard" 

The word had stuck in your skin like a shard of glass.

You didn't understand the word, you'd never heard it but you could tell just by the venom it was cast with that it was something bad, something shameful. Which is why you went to Cor about it instead of your father.

The marshal has long been one of your absolute favourite people, he visits you whenever he has the time and brings you toys and treats and lets you bother him about everything and anything you can possibly think to ask, he's like your uncle but much cooler because he's capable of also being your friend.

You'd sought him out that afternoon, he'd just dismissed his new recruits and had spotted you lurking about like a couriel waiting to pounce, you had yet to successfully sneak up on the man.

"Princess" he greeted, back turned to you but somehow aware of your presence. It was like the man had a radar for suspicious activity.

"Marshmallow" you return, earning a defeated huff, Cor has long given up on trying to get you to address him properly, marshmallow was your fun way of saying marshal when you were smaller, and now it's kind of just stuck. Even Noct calls him the marshmallow, which your dad and clarus never cease to find amusing.  
Plus it's fun to call such a stern, hard man the equivalent of a fluffy, soft candy.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He hums, no doubt already suspecting that you're here for something serious, if you were here for the company he suspects you would've already pounced on him. 

He notices your hesitation instantly, you're never shy about something unless you're either upset or worried.  
With this in mind he calls to you one more time "princess?"

"What's a bastard?"

Cor's not particularly surprised by your bluntness, in fact he's come to expect it from you and your younger brother, children tend to have no filter at such a young age, and if he's being completely honest it's probably what makes it so easy for him to communicate with the two of you.  
but his shoulders Still tense and a deep frown sets into his forehead as soon as the question falls from your mouth.  
He faces your small figure with a deep sigh and crosses the floor to stand in front of you, kneeling to your height so he can get a good look at your exploring eyes.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Does it matter?" 

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before stating almost robotically.  
"That word is a very impolite term for someone who's born while their parents aren't married. But, in this day and age it's a very common thing" 

"So.. It means I'm dirty?" Your nose scrunches up at this, your thought process clearly etched across your face. 

"No! No. You are a great many things, princess, but dirty will never be one of them" 

"I'm not royal like Noct right? I'm- Less than him?"

"You mustn't compare yourself to your brother, it will turn you bitter and jealous the more you torture yourself over it. You are you, and this world needs you, Princess" his voice is even, steel blue eyes just willing you to understand.

"Your brother needs you, your father needs you. I was there the day you came into this world, I held you when your mother and father presented you with pride to us" his hand falls on your shoulder, his palm heavy with something akin to sadness and the most comfort he can offer.

"What was she like?" 

"My mother, I mean. Daddy doesn't talk about her"

Cor sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose where he could already feel a dull pulse shaping up to be a tremendous headache.  
"I knew of your mother for quite some time before she swept your father off his royal feet. She was tough, stronger than anyone I'd ever met, and twice as beautiful. She loved you more than anything in this world, princess. She only ever held you once and still she would move mountains for a single second longer with you"

"I know it's hard, your father's always occupied and you don't know a thing about your mother, but as you grow older you'll come to understand why this is the way it is"

"I don't really mind being alone much, it's Noct I'm worried for, he's so small and he doesn't understand why daddy's not around.  
he's so lonely, Cor. He hasn't slept in his own bed for months, and he clings to me as if he's afraid I'll disappear"

Cor's expression softened at the concern in the young Princesses voice, he's always found it endearing how the elder girl has selflessly dedicated herself to her younger brother, it reminds him of the way Regis and Clarus took him under their wing, gave him a family he never dared hope he could have, and of course weskham and Cid had welcomed him with opened arms too, regardless of the fact that he was a stubborn 15 year old child who didn't know how to accept love from those he now regards as his brothers.

It isn't the first time he's seen Regis in the young girl, she grows more and more like him by the day, were it not for the crystal and it's choice of Noctis, Cor believes she would make as fair a Queen as her father and grandfather were kings.

"That's why Noctis has you, princess. It's your duty as his older sibling to guide and watch over him" 

"But won't he have a shield and other people to do that for him? What if he won't need me for much longer? Then what?" 

"Well… I suppose if the time ever does come that your brother no longer needs you, it doesn't mean he won't still love you" Cor explains, giving himself a mental pat on the back for coming up with that one, usually the princess has a real knack for asking questions the immortal has no idea how to answer.  
Sometimes Cor gets the sneaking suspicion that she asks him impossible questions on purpose.  
___________  
You're shocked from your contemplations by the sound of the car ahead jerking as it swerves off course unexpectedly, your head snapping up at the sound of skidding tires on asphalt and the crackling of flames bursting to life.  
You Jolt in your seat, almost smashing your face on the partition were it not for Cer cushioning your impact, his green eyes staring into your own shocked face, you don't know how, but you know something's not right, it's the way Cer is looking at you, the thick black fur on the back of his neck standing on end, his tongue flicking out to lick your cheek before he turns to the explosion on the side of the road, growling. 

"Are you alright, Noct?" You turn to your brother, his eyes are wide and fearful and he doesn't even turn your way, just slips his trembling fingers into your own small hands and squeezes tightly. 

Fire swallows the car whole, the flames illuminating the much darker night surrounding you, you briefly wonder where on earth the sun disappeared to, moments ago it was just beginning to set and now you're surrounded by night.

Then you see it.

At first you're not entirely sure what it is you're actually looking at, an unrecognisable shape in the dirt, but as the fire grows and spreads more light with startling clarity you realise it's some kind of beast, a huge one, the colour of bruising flesh and rotting skin, a serpent of some kind.  
Something in your stomach plummets at the sight of it, the way it's body moves sends tremors down your spine, but you can only watch in horror and equal parts awe.

"Is that… a daemon?" Your driver questions in disbelief, his words thickening in the air like storm clouds gathering overhead, striking fear into your heart with a puncture to the chest. 

Your jaw drops in terror as the head of the deadly beast comes into view, unfurling from its coiled body to reveal a woman's face and torso, her 6 long arms brandishing a sword for each hideous hand, long black hair falls partially over her sickening yellow eyes.  
Your stomach twists and turns in panic, you've read some stories about demons, and Cor has indulged you in some of his own experiences with them, but seeing one with your own two eyes is horrifying.

The soldier beside him looks just as shaken up if not worse "impossible! The sun is barely set"

"Protect the children!" Your driver shouts, but it's already far too late.

The blade of one sword slices cleanly down the middle of the car, narrowly missing your legs as it parts the metal like butter.

A shriek leaves your throat and you latch onto Noctis, prepared to defend your younger brother, he curls into your side, burying his face into the protection of your chest as he whimpers.

Rose, now over her initial shocked paralysis is frantically pulling you both from the car as a second fell swoop of a blade crashes down on the heads of your drivers.

You can't help but turn back to watch, stupefied as blood and the sound of crushing bones and split flesh mingle with the crackling of the fire and the awful gargling sounds the creature makes. You've had bad dreams before, dreamt of monsters and things that go bump in the night, but this is something else entirely.  
Something so insidious your legs weaken and your stomach rolls over, you realise you're trembling as you hold Noctis's hand and clutch Gladio's book in the other, Cerberus leading the way ahead like a beacon.

The guards from the tail vehicle are now attempting to hold the daemon back so you can make a get away, it sits wrong in your stomach, the thought of leaving loyal men who would die for you alone to their deaths so you can survive is dishonourable, But it's also so Noct can survive, and you'll be damned if you ever let anything take him away from you.

You're almost to the second vehicle when a blade connects with Rose's back.  
The scream she lets out as she falls to the ground is one you'll never forget, the weight of her body dragging Noctis down too, ripping his hand from your grasp. There's so much blood and you're not entirely sure if it's Noct's or Hers.  
Burning tears fill your eyes and you turn back to the wretched beast with hatred coiling tight in your stomach.

The daemon looks down at you, and then to your brother, who's weakened body is slumped in a red pile beside rose, it seems as if it's sizing you both up, deciding which one it will kill first.

"You hurt my brother!" You scream, the harshness of your voice stinging your throat.

"Cer, shield Noct!" You order, your eyes catching sight of a soldiers fallen sword to the left of the beast.  
Cerberus obeys, growling and snarling at the beast as he stands in front of Noct.

"Y/N no!" Noct cries, but it's already too late.

You don't know where the courage comes from, but you drop Gladio's book and focus on the sword, letting out a grunt as you warp across the distance to retrieve it.

Your body materialises beside the Daemon, who's attention has now turned to Noct and Cerberus.  
You pick the sword up, feeling the weight of it in your small hands, the only thing you fear more than death is anything happening to your brother, he's the king, what's the life of a bastard compared to the heir of the throne?

"Hey! Look at me you ugly witch!" You yell, raising the sword in front of your face in a defensive stance like you've been taught, you tremble and shake with fear but you refuse to back down now, you'll die foolishly holding this sword if it will buy some time for Noctis. 

You swing the sword down in an arch at the snake's tail, but the sword is much heavier than your training weapons, and the blade only manages to nick the thick skin of the beast. 

The daemon turns to you with a growl, and you turn to run in the opposite direction of Noctis, putting some good distance between you both, before her disgusting tail flicks out to trip you up, you lose your footing and watch helpless as the ground comes up to meet your face, the blades of the monster slashing across your small body.

You scream so loud you're sure someone for the next 100 miles will hear you, pain like you've never experienced overtakes your senses, seizing your childish body in a tight fist, nothing like how breaking your arm felt when you began warping. blood is gushing from the various wounds on your back and you howl in agony, Your fingers dig into the dirt, dragging yourself towards noctis on your gut. he calls for you, your name being choked out between his horrified sobs. 

"Y/N!" He howls, his hand reaching out to you, big blue eyes filled with raw pain, the kind you've always wanted to protect him from.

You desperately reach for him, the pounding in the base of your skull quickening like a war drum, the dirt laid out in front of you may well be a treacherous ocean, no matter how you crawl and cling you just can't seem to get to him.

Your vision swims with the effort and your body feels like it's going through a washing machine on its highest setting.  
Eyes and limbs growing heavier the more you exert yourself, your eyes close for a few seconds, 'just a little while, then I have to move' you reason. 

You can't have rested your eyes for more than 5 seconds, Yet when you open them you're somewhere else entirely. A man is rushing to the body of a fallen woman a few paces in front of you, her baby wailing as it flails in the blood surrounding them both.  
You stare at the woman, feeling drawn to her despite the fact you've never seen her, and you can't see her face. For some reason there's just empty space surrounded by black flowing hair.

'Y/N!' You jerk in surprise, looking up at the approaching man to see None other than your young father rushing towards you, Clarus and Cor trailing behind him, swords drawn.

How? Why are they here? Are you dreaming? Where's noctis?

The woman staggers into a standing position, the harsh wound in her side bleeding over her expensive clothes. 

'We have to get you back to the citadel, Cor, help your queen to the car" your Father orders, his sword materialises in his hand and he makes to rush toward the wounded woman, but she holds a hand out to him, her Eyes like raging storms, your Father stumbles just the slightest bit when he looks into them.  
You wonder who she could be to make your father react like this.

"I'm sorry, my love" she whispers, voice soft like silk but commanding as it travels and suddenly a force shield goes up around you all.  
you watch your Father's youthful horrified face as he presses against the force, slashing at it with his sword Like a mad man but to no avail.  
He's screaming what you guess is her name over and over again, but you can't hear what it is, you've never seen your father look so afraid, so heartbroken.

Cor holds the baby with your father's green eyes and black hair against his chest soothing it's hysterical screams and cries of panic.  
Her clothes are soaked through with blood, like your own, and she wails for what exactly you can't be sure.  
The last thing you see is a huge creature in silver and some kind of magenta armour emerging from distant flames and the woman in her torn dress, rushing at each other to clash swords in the night.

 

You blink and you're back in the dirt once more, the pain unbearable and the smell of your own blood and urine so strong it burns your nostrils, but the fear of anything happening to Noctis is keeping you conscious regardless of your blood loss and the pain seizing your body.  
It's too much and your body knows it, your vision starts to swim, darkness creeping in your peripheral and you whimper, the distant sound of approaching cars echoes in your eardrums, you're not sure if they're real or if you're hallucinating them. 

"Y/N!" Noctis screams, sobs wracking his tiny little body as it lies twisted oddly in the dirt.

Your hand reaches out to him, and you focus all your energy, all your love for him, the fear of losing him, every memory you can recall in that moment like fuel for a building fire underneath your skin.  
you feel the emotions travel through you to your fingertips, the power of them coursing through your veins and as you slowly lose consciousness you watch as a force shield materialises around him.

Cerberus howls for you behind the crystal-like barrier, his pain at knowing he can't get to you surrounding the night.

Cor's words echo in your head like a ghost, 'it's your duty as his older sibling to guide and watch over him'

You pray it's enough.

"Y/N!" A familiar deep voice breaks through your rapidly depleting consciousness, it's the last thing you recognise before the darkness pulls you under.

Father?  
______

Gladiolus wakes later that same night to the sound of running footsteps in the hallway and downstairs, he can hear the muffled words exchanged between his mother and father outside his door.

Throwing his covers back he lets his socked feet hit the carpet, slipping on his plushy behemoth slippers before padding to the door, his father won't be impressed to see him out of bed at such an hour, but the commotion is settling uneasy in his chest, and he can't resist peeking out to see what's got his parents in such a fuss.

He opens the door and tiptoes out to the staircase, poking his head around the corner to see his Father frantically stuffing things into a duffle bag, he's half dressed in his crown'sguard fatigues, his mother rushing along behind him in her nightgown to help.

When he slings the bag over his shoulder and slips his phone into the pocket inside his jacket, Gladio realises he's leaving somewhere. 

"Be careful love, you have children to come home to" his mother whispers, Gladio can see that she's afraid, her hands instinctively tightening around Iris's chubby body where she resides on her hip. 

"And a wife I'm loathe to leave" his Father pulls her close, burying his face in her voluminous brown curls, "I will never leave you, but my duty-"

"Is to the king" his mother finishes with a sad smile, her fingers curling around the side of his father's sharp jawline, "go to him, he needs you more than we do right now" 

His father pulls her into a kiss, the kind Gladio usually sticks his tongue out and groans when he sees, but this one feels different, not like the ones his parents get lost in when they're watching a movie together, or the kind his father can't resist stealing when his mother's preparing dinner.  
This one feels.. Sad and hopeful.. Like the endings of many a novel where the hero gives his life for his cause.  
Iris gurgles happily and grabs her Father's face in both fat little hands, accepting her Father's hail of kisses with a fit of giggles.

"Gladiolus, you can come down now" his Father calls without even turning to look in his direction, it's terrifying how he can do that.

Gladio sheepishly steps away from the wall, taking the stairs one at a time, he stops on the last step as his father comes to kneel in front of him.

Clarus rests both hands on his son's small shoulders, bowing his head slightly to meet the young boy's drowsy eyes, "I have to leave, Gladdy, so while I'm gone, you're to be the man of this house, am I clear? You have to take care of your mother and watch over your sister"

"Is Y/N alright?" He asks, if his Father is in a panic and rushing off in the middle of the night then something must've happened on the road, his stomach twists at the realisation that something could've happened to his friend.  
"Did something bad happen?"

Clarus's heart aches at the fear and concern in his Baby's golden eyes, he's struck with the reminder of just how young Gladdy is, in his flannel pyjamas with prints of animals and his cute little slippers, brown hair a mess from sleep, he doesn't know how Gladio will be affected if the young Princess does die from her wounds, it won't be good that's for sure.  
Normally Clarus opts to be as honest and straightforward as he can with Gladio, so his son will know that his father respects him so much, but he can't ignore the need to keep his baby innocent for as long as he can.

"The Princess is fine, Gladdy. Nothing bad has happened, but I'm needed on the road after all it turns out" his father explains in a soothing, soft voice.

Gladdy can't help but be skeptical, his father and mother both look so frantic and afraid, but it's not his place to question his father, who always tells him the truth no matter what effect it might have on Gladio, his father trusts him, and Gladio trusts his father. 

" can you give her something for me?" 

"Of course, what would you have me pass on?" 

Gladio wraps his arms around his father's neck and buries his face in the muscle of his shoulder, his Dad always gives the best hugs, Y/N would be a close second.

Calla Amicitia watches the conversation between her husband and son with wet eyes, she feels like such a fool for her tears, they won't help anyone and they definitely won't take back whatever awful thing happened to the King's children.  
She knows Clarus blames himself for it, her husband loves those children like his own, and as the sworn shield of the king he immediately takes on any burden that befalls the Lucis caelums, an instinct so deeply ingrained its as much a part of him as the skin on his back, she knows her son will be the same way.  
Her son who has her bronze skin and her husband's eyes, and a heart of gold, how will the world harden him she wonders? How will it break him down and build him back up anew with thickened skin and the light faded from his eyes? 

Iris coos in her arms, squirming and babbling, as if she can sense her mother's internal distress, abruptly pulling her back to the present moment.

"This is something your mother had made for me when we were younger" Clarus starts, removing his necklace for the first time since his wife presented it to him, he grips the X pendant in his fist before looking back to Gladio.

"I want you to keep it for me, as a reminder that no matter where my duty takes me, my heart will always be here with you, son" he kisses it before putting it on Gladio, he brushes the boy's sleep mussed hair back fondly and kisses his forehead. 

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, Gladdy" he vows.

it all sounds a little too final for Gladio, but his father is the strongest person he knows, and his hero. It'll take a lot more than a call in the middle of the night to take him away from his son.  
"I love you too dad" 

Gladio stands on the last step and watches his father leave with a heavy heart, his mother takes him back upstairs afterwards with her trembling hand holding His own and the anxious tears he knows she's holding onto refusing to spill. He sleeps in his mother and Father's bed that night, listening to his mother's prayers to the astrals to keep her husband safe. Iris, dozes off without protest in between his mother's and his own body, her chubby hand holding Gladio's thumb while she dozes.

He finds his mind wandering to his friend, he never really understood Y/N's blind love for her irritating younger brother until Iris was born, now he understands that he'd protect his younger sibling with all he has too, no matter how much of a pain she could turn out to be. 

That night He dreams of his princess, but unlike his usual pleasant dreams, where the sun seems to shine through his best friend as they play together, tonight he watches, horrified while the darkness swallows her whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I left names and physical descriptions blank, so the reader would feel as much in the story as possible, although her eye colour and hair are decided, her skin colour is not (because not every fan is white, this is coming from a black fan) and not every reader fits a certain physical description. This is also why the character is a bastard, that way she can look however the reader does. 
> 
> I've been working quite a lot on this story which will focus a lot on the reader and the story I've fabricated for her, I'm really excited and nervous to hear your thoughts. Please criticise away xx


End file.
